bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kendall Knight
Kendall Knight (ur. 8 czerwca 1994 r.) (grany przez Kendalla Schmidta) — to pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Big Time Rush i lider zespołu o tej samej nazwie, jest bardzo romantyczny dla Jo. Ma także młodszą siostrę Katie z którą ma bardzo bliskie relacje . Wygląd Kendall jest wysoki, ma ciemne blond włosy, tak samo jak brwi i zielone oczy. Posiada również szerokie, lekko atletyczne ramiona. Charakter Chłopak jest bardzo sprytny, a także uważany za najdojrzalszego członka zespołu. Zawsze ma w rękawie argumenty do podniesienia się i brnięcia dalej. Bardzo przywiązuje się do osób w których się zakochuje. Jest żartobliwy i to on zwykle musi uspokajać kolegów. Uwielbia Palm Woods, jednym z powodów jest basen. Relacje Rodzina Jennifer Knight Jest mamą Kendalla, która przyjechała z córką, synem i jego kolegami. Jest bardzo do niej zbliżony, kocha ją, ufa jej, rozmawia z nią na temat większości jego problemów. Kiedy chłopak czuje się zmęczony Jennifer Knight zaczyna traktować go jak dziecko. Karmi go i jego kolegów kawałkami w kształcie dinozaurów. Czasem czuje się smutna z powodu tego, iż jej syn przestaje być już malcem. Katie Knight Jest młodszą siostrą Kendalla, czasem wykazuje się większą wiedzą i dojrzałością, niż jej kochany brat. Często stara się mu pomóc. (patrz: Kendie) Miłości Jo Taylor Kendall po dwóch odcinkach od spotkania Jo dowiaduje się, że kłamała mówiąc o jej chłopaku. Ich związek jest bardzo słodki, uczuciowy, romantyczny, ale wracając z trasy koncertowej jest zdruzgotany rolą Jo w serialu, gdzie ma wystąpić pocałunek. Chłopak czuł się niezmiernie mocno zazdrosny. Po wyjeździe Jo do Nowej Zelandii Kendall jest załamany. Często odmawia flirtu z innymi dziewczynami z powodu jego ciągłej miłości do Jo. (patrz: Jendall) Lucy Stone Są z Kendallem bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Po kilku odcinkach okazuje się, że chłopak bardzo ufa Lucy i powierza jej mnóstwo tajemnic. W odcinku "Big Time Move" dziewczyna idzie na koncert chłopaków i uśmiecha się, a nawet mruga do Kendalla. On pomaga kłamać jej przez rodzicami. W pewnym odcinku cały czas patrzą na siebie i trzymają się za ręce. (patrz: Kucy) Rocque Records Gustavo Rocque Często ma go dość, lecz Kendall stara się okazywać przełożonemu szacunek. Denerwuje się, gdy Gustavo razi go i ich kolegów prądem. Z kolegami bardzo lubi nazywać go wieprzem i śpiewać o tym pioseneczkę. Kelly Wainwright Stara się być dla Kendalla i chłopaków miła, lecz często się na nich denerwuje. Przygotowując im miejsce do śpiewania Big Time Rush zaczyna się bawić, rozlewają na siebie napoje, biją się poduszkami, mikrofonami. Często się o nich martwi. Inni Carlos Garcia Kendall i Carlos wspierają się w bardzo ciężkich sytuacjach. Można uznać, że ich charaktery są przeciwne, jednak dobrze się dogadują, a Carlos lubi jego hokejowe metafory. (patrz: Kenlos) James Diamond Razem lubią robić różne figle i zwykle współpracują, aby zdobyć pewne osiągnięcia. W początkowych odcinkach często się kłócą o szczegóły, takie jak bandany Jamesa. (patrz: Kames) Logan Mitchell Często są uważani za osoby najbardziej dojrzałe w grupie.Oboje się dopełniają w tworzeniu rozmaitych planów, ponieważ Logan jest mądry, a Kendall niezwykle sprytny. Przez 1 sezon, a także część drugiego pozostają jedynymi członkami zespołu, którzy są w związkach. (patrz: Kogan) Historia Sezon 1 *Big Time Audition - Kendall w tym odcinku idzie wraz z Jamesem, Loganem i Carlosem na przesłuchanie i staje w obronie Jamesa, gdy Gustavo powiedział, że nie ma talentu i zaśpiewał piosenkę pewnego zespołu oraz piosenkę przez niego wymyśloną o nazwie "Ale z ciebie wieprz". Gdy Kendall wygrywa przesłuchanie i ma okazję wyjechać do LA odmawia, lecz Kelly daje mu numer, gdyby się rozmyślił to ma zadzwonić. Potem Kendall zadzwonił do Gustavo i gdy Gustavo wraz z Kelly przyjeżdżają do Kendalla, Kendall mówi, że zgadza się wyjechać do LA, pod warunkiem, że weźmie wszystkich i zrobi z nich gwiazdy. *Big Time School of Rocque - W tym odcinku wraz z przyjaciółmi trafia do szkoły w Rocque Records i razem z resztą członków zespołu stara się dostać do szkoły w Palm Woods. *Big Time Crib - Kendall i chłopaki nie są zadowoleni z nowego mieszkania w hotelu Palm Woods. Jednakże po projekcie pierwszego klipu proszą o to, aby miejsce z niego stało się ich pokojem. *Big Time Bad Boy - Kendall w tym odcinku miał być bad-boyem w zespole, po tym jak się nie zgodził, Griffin dodał do zespołu Wayne'a Wayne'a, który miał odegrać rolę bad-boya w zespole. Potem Gustavo wpadł na plan i dał kartki (niby z tekstem) co mają robić, i Kendall miał być bad boyem i miał zniszczyć biuro Gustavo i jego nagrody. *Big Time Love Song - Kendall jak i Carlos jak i Logan chce zdobyć względy Jo. *Big Time Mansion - Kendall wraz z Jamesem, Carlosem i Loganem pilnują domu Gustavo. *Big Time Photo Shoot - W tym odcinku Kendall wraz z Jamesem, Loganem i Carlosem robią wszystko aby nie doszło do zdjęcia. *Big Time Break - W tym odcinku Kendall zarywał do Jo, choć ona mówiła mu "Chłopak", nawet przyniósł jej pizzę w kształcie serca. Gdy jego siostra Katie podsłuchała, że Jo tylko wymyśla o swoim chłopaku powiadamia od razu Kendalla. Kendall mówi Jo, że chętnie pozna jej chłopaka, który miał niby na imię Travis. Potem Kendall, gdy zobaczył go, spytał się "Trevor?", a on odpowiedział "Tak"..." i od razu podpadł. *Big Time Demos - Mercedes, córka Griffina jest zaproszona do Rocque Records, aby sprawdzić jak brzmi demo debiutanckiej płyty Big Time Rush. Zamiast tego skupia się na wybraniu partnera, którym z zespołu wybiera Kendalla, oraz innych. Chłopak jest rozczarowany zachowaniem córki biznesmena. *Big Time Party - Kendall nazywa imprezę, która odbędzie się w mieszkaniu chłopców "spotkaniem towarzyskim", tak aby Pan Bitters nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Na prawdziwej zabawie spotyka się w cztery oczy z Jo, a także wymyślają pułapkę, aby właściciel hotelu i tak nie znalazł tego, co się dzieje za drzwiami mieszkania BTR. *Big Time Jobs - Kendall wraz z Loganem rozpoczęli opiekę nad dziećmi. *Big Time Blogger - Kendall wraz chłopakami muszą zaimponować bloggerowi Dekowi, aby jego opinia o zespole była ciekawa do przeczytania. *Big Time Terror - Cały zespół, a także Kendall muszą wytrzymać weekend z Gustavo, który miał problemy ze swoją willą. On i chłopcy szykują plan, jak go zastraszyć, tak aby uciekł. *Big Time Dance - W tym odcinku Jo czeka na zaproszenie od Kendalla na tańce, a za każdym razem, kiedy wołał jej imię, coś chciał, żeby przyniosła. Na końcu kiedy Jo powiedziała, że czekała, aż ją zaprosi na tańce, a on wyjaśnia, że myślał, że są już razem. *Big Time Sparks - Gdy Kendall chce spędzać czas z Jo, ona myśli, że go zdradza z Jordin Sparks. *Big Time Fever - Kendall jako jedyny nie dostał gorączki hollywoodzkiej. *Big Time Video - Big Time Rush nagrywają klip do kolejnego singla, "City Is Ours". Kendall z chłopakami zapraszają swoich przyjaciół, żeby wystąpili w klipie. *Big Time Concert - Niedługo rozpoczyna się pierwsza trasa promująca debiutancki album Big Time Rush. Gdy Griffin odwołuje każdy projekt, chłopcy (na chwilę) wracają do Minnesoty. Jednakże przebieg wydarzeń się zmienia, on i inni szukają nowego członka grupy, jako "nowego" James'a, oraz ratują Gustavo przed wpadką, gdy zespół spóźnia się na koncert, który kończy się bardzo dobrze, a BTR wyrusza w tournee. Sezon 2 *Welcome Back Big Time - Gdy BTR wraca do Palm Woods Kendall zauważa Jo i Jetta razem i myśli, że Jo go zdradza. *Big Time Fans - Kendall, Carlos i Logan pomagają swojej fance, Jenny Tinkler zostać gwiazdą muzyki. *Big Time Girlfriends - W tym odcinku Kendall i Jo mają napięty harmonogram i nie mają czasu dla siebie, więc zrobili minutową randkę. *Big Time Live - Chłopcy pojawiają się w studiu AM LA, aby wystąpić. Niestety Kendall i inni wpadają w kłopoty, i chcą, aby występ się odbył. *Big Time Halloween - Kendall niespodziewanie podczas halloweenowej nocy zamienia się w wilkołaka. Próbuje to ukryć przed Jo podczas randki. *Big Time Sneakers - W tym odcinku Kendall zauważa Jo i Jetta razem na okładce magazynu i okazuje się, że publicystka Jo chce, żeby Jo i Jett byli razem. *Big Time Pranks - W tym odcinku Kendall został królem żartów, a jego młodsza siostra Katie królową żartów. *Big Time Christmas - Kendall i chłopaki po wiadomości Griffina muszą nagrać mini album świąteczny *Big Time Guru - Gustavo twierdzi, że Kendall ciągle mu odpyskowuje. *Big Time Crush - W tym odcinku Kendall i Jo pomagają Carlosowi znaleźć dziewczynę. *Big Time Beach Party - Kendall poprosił Jo, aby pojechała ona z nim i innymi do Malibu, aby świętować kolejny sukces w karierze Big Time Rush. Jednakże musi być na planie nowego odcinka serialu. Na plaży chłopak poznaje swoją fankę, która myśli, że jest jego chłopakiem. *Big Time Songwriters - W tym odcinku BTR chce napisać piosenkę, lecz muszą pierw wymyślić coś, coby zajęło Gustavo, więc Kendall prosi Katie, by otworzyła spa. Kendall także potem startuje w bitwie piosenek: "Oh" (Kendall i Carlos) kontra "Yeah" (James i Logan). *Big Time Reality - Chłopcy dostają swoje własne reality show, które wzbudziło wiele kontrowersji, w tym przypadkowe nagranie pupy Kendalla. On i inni chcą, aby projekt zakończył się na dobre. *Big Time Girl Group - Koci Skład, trio dziewczęce imponuje Gustavo w Rocque Records. Kendall i trójka innych członków grupy chce się ich pozbyć, za ponowne nagranie singla "I Know You Know", i rozpoczęcie rządzenia w wytwórni. *Green Time Rush - Kendall musi przygotować projekt z okazji Dnia Ziemi wraz z Jettem, który zmienia plany i wykorzystuje całkowitą energię. Aby skończyć z jego szaleństwem, Knight przygotowuje ciekawą dla wszystkich pracę, tzw. "Nie Bądź Jettem", która wygrywa konkurs. *Big Time Moms - *Big Time Prom Kings - Kendall w tym odcinku zaprasza Jo na studniówkę i okazuje się, że ma karę i że nie może iść, lecz później Jo wymyka się z Kendallem na studniówkę. *Big Time Break-Up - W tym odcinku Jo dostaje kontrakt filmowy i musi lecieć na 3 lata do Nowej Zelandii i zrywa z Kendallem. Ale jak okazuje się, że odrzuciła tą rolę, robi wszystko, by wyjechała i zagrała tą rolę. *Big Time Single - Kendall bardzo ubolewa nad wyjazdem Jo do Nowej Zelandii, więc kumple robią wszystko, aby zapomniał o Jo. *Big Time Wedding - *Big Time Rocker - *Big Time Strike - *Big Time Contest - *Big Time Superheroes - *Big Time Secret - Kendall w tym odcinku wymyka się potajemnie z Camille na łyżwy. *Big Time Interview - *Big Time Move - Kendall w tym odcinku próbuje pogodzić Logana, Jamesa i Carlosa po kłótni i chce, by wprowadzili się z powrotem do domu. Film *Big Time Movie - Sezon 3 *Backstage Rush - W tym odcinku Kendall wraz z Jamesem, Carlosem i Loganem są w Kanadzie podczas swojej trasy koncertowej i chcą pobić rekord, który ustanowił N-Sync. *Big Time Returns - *Bel Air Rush - W tym odcinku Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie i mama Kendalla trafiają do Bel Air. *Big Time Double Date - W tym odcinku Kendall pomaga Lucy udawać przed jej rodzicami, że ich córka chodzi do akademii muzycznej i że gra na skrzypcach, lecz kiedy spada Lucy peruka i jej rodzice widzą jej pasemka, to mówi, że można udowodnić, że Lucy jest dobra w graniu rocka. *Big Time Merchandise - W tym odcinku Kendall wraz z chłopakami chce zmienić produkty promujące zespół. Jednym z nich są lalki, do których on z Carlosem podkładają nowe głosy, ale plan nie wypala. *Big Time Surprise - Kendall w tym odcinku pomaga udowodnić Lucy, że jej były chłopak Beau ją zdradza. Gdy w końcu udaje mu się to udowodnić to jadą razem z Lucy windą i tu jest ich pierwszy pocałunek, a po chwili winda się otwiera i okazuje się, że Jo przyjechała z Nowej Zelandii. *Big Time Decision - W tym odcinku Kendall musi zdecydować, z kim chce być, czy z Lucy, czy z Jo. Próbuje wszystkich metod, poprzez to, że problem może sam zniknąć do podjęcia decyzji poprzez naukę. Ostatecznie wybiera Jo. *Big Time Babysitting - W tym odcinku Kendall wraz z Loganem, Carlosem i Jamesem muszą opiekować się gwiazdą rocka - Babylace'em. Także Kendall nazywa Jo "Lucy". *Big Time Gold - W tym odcinku Kendall daje Jo złoty naszyjnik. *Big Time Camping - *Big Time Rescue - Kendall wraz z Jo pomagają w relacji Carlosowi, tym razem z blond Jenniferką. *Big Time Bloopers - Sezon 4 *Big Time Invasion - *Big Time Scandal - *Big Time Lies - *Big Time Bonus - *Big Time Cameo - *Big Time Tour Bus - W tym odcinku Kendall wraz z Carlosem odkryli stronę internetową o nazwie Ihatebtr.com, gdzie anonimowy wróg utrzymuje złe informacje o zespole, specjalnie o relacji Kendalla i Jo. *Big Time Pranks 2 - *Big Time Rides - W tym odcinku Kendall uczy Jo, jak posługiwać się skrzynią biegów. *Big Time Tests - *Big Time Cartoon - *Big Time Break Out - *Big Time Dreams - Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko dosłownie tłumaczone na język polski oznacza "rycerz". *Razem z siostrą Katie zostali królem i królową dowcipów. *Kendall w trzecim sezonie staje się pełnoletni. *Marzeniem Kendalla jest granie w drużynie hokejowej Minnesota Wild *Dowiadujemy się o jego drugim imieniu, kiedy pani Knight krzyczy na niego za to, że nie chce się posmarować filtrem przeciwsłonecznym. *Nienawidzi Jetta Stetsona. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Kendall Knighten:Kendall Knightes:Kendall Knightpt-br:Kendall Knightru:Кендалл Найт Kategoria:Mieszkający w Palm Woods Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Z Minnesoty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Big Time Rush